The Other Half of Me
by 9816
Summary: Jean knew he had feelings for Marco, and he was going to tell him, but the Titans attacked. Teen for gore and dying and things.


The Other Half of Me

**AN: I suck at writing and my grammar is terrible and it's short and I'm sorry.**

Jean nervously ran his fingers through his hair before readjusting the bouquet of scarlet roses. He had picked them for Mikasa, reminded of her scarf while browsing through the stalls.

As he approached the bench, he saw Mikasa talking to Eren. _Oh, that stupid Eren! What does Mikasa even see in that idiot? _As he strode over, Eren stood up and walked away without even telling Mikasa goodbye.

Walking quickly, Jean smoothly slid himself into the empty seat next to her.

"Hey Mikasa, I got you some flowers," he flashed her his best smile.

"Sh, I'm watching Eren," she replied without even glancing at him.

"But-"

"Shut up, will you?"

"O-oh," Jean looked down and cursed under his breath. Then, he gave up, leaving the roses on the bench next to Mikasa and bade her goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Marco," Jean sank onto the bench next to the freckled boy.

"Hi Jean, how are you?" Marco smiled at him.

"I'm okay I guess," he risked a glance at Mikasa.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, just some girl. It's nothing."

"I bet you like her," Marco teased, blushing a little.

"Well, maybe a little bit. But she never even looks at me," Jean complained, not even noticing his friend's flushed face.

"Yeah."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

Tired after a long day of training, Jean retired to his bunk, falling asleep immediately. Not long after, he was awoken by someone tossing and turning in his bed.

"Huh?" He whispered, wiping away his grogginess.

"Jean?" He recognized his friend Marco's voice.

"You okay?"

"I'm just a little home sick, I miss my family," the weary voice replied.

"Why don't you join me on my bunk?" Jean surprised himself as much as Marco.

"Mm, okay," the freckled boy whispered before slipping out of his bed and sinking into Jean's.

They slept like that for the rest of the night, absorbing each other's warmth and appreciating each other's company. In the morning, they found themselves entangled in a mass of blankets and legs, extricating themselves before anyone else woke.

* * *

After another week of this, Jean felt something warming his heart. He knew it was Marco, but thought he still had feelings for Mikasa.

It was that day that he realized that he really didn't have feelings for Mikasa at all, after all, she wasn't his type. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was cold and clearly only had eyes for Eren.

Jean bought another bouquet of flowers, but this time he purchased a beautiful bunch of lavender flowers that smelled heavenly.

He strolled to the cabin, hiding his gift, this time confident of himself.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded and the cabins emptied, people struggling to fit the straps of their 3D Maneuver Gear before running to grab more supplies to fight the incoming flood of Titans.

Jean dropped the flowers, and they were soon lost in the crowd, trampled by rushing feet.

Dashing into the room, he found Marco putting on his gear and followed suit. They exited together, finding their blades and launched themselves into the field.

There were Titans pouring in from all directions, the trainees nervously stood in groups, which of course attracted more Titans.

Jean and Marco stuck together, but when Jean landed on the roof yelling for his fellow trainees to scatter, Marco couldn't land.

They were only separated for a few minutes, but when he got there, it was too late. Marco's wires had been grabbed by a large Titan and he was flung against a wall and knocked out.

The Titan proceeded to open it's mouth and snatch Marco. Screaming, Jean sped up, looping around the Titan's neck, aiming to dispatch it quickly.

It shook it's head, dislodging his claws and Jean fell, hopelessly entangled. As he fell, a wire snagged, stretching taut and sliced his left side off. He knew it was over, that he couldn't survive, but all he could think about was Marco. He watched through a veil as he slowly lost consciousness and the Titan chomped down on Marco, taking out his right half.

Jean thought he heard screaming, but was unsure if it was him yelling or not. The Titan reached for him and he began sobbing. _Marco, I'm so sorry._

A quick blur and a flash of something red trailing behind the assailant zoomed by and the Titan angrily tossed Jean and Marco at a wall. They landed side by side, their halves pressed together, dying together.

There was a sickly crunch when Jean hit the wall, his ribs breaking and piercing his chest. In that moment, his life fading, he could feel no physical pain, and yet the pain of not being able to tell Marco how he felt was excruciating.

And so, with his last breath Jean whispered "Marco, I'm so sorry," before his vision blacked out and he could feel no more.

Marco, though bitten in half and bleeding out, was barely alive. His body was failing quickly, but he could vaguely see that he and Jean had been flung next to each other and while his life drained away, he thought he heard Jean say something.


End file.
